


The Noble Art Of Blanketforts

by tielan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blanket fort should have more pillows, Raleigh claims as he surveys the living space, but they have all the pillows in the house, so this will have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Noble Art Of Blanketforts

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: **♘: Cuddling in a blanket fort + Raleigh & Mako! ******

A blanket fort should have more pillows, Raleigh claims as he surveys the living space, but they have all the pillows in the house, so this will have to do.

Mako watches from her position on the couch, curled up in a welter of blankets and quilts, a pile of clean handkerchiefs to her right, a pile of used ones to her left. “You want it higher?”

“Well, yeah. A bit.” He looks sheepish. “The pillows help. I guess we could move the couch—”

“Perhaps the dining chairs?”

His expression brightens. “And this is why I love you.”

Two dining chairs are co-opted and dragged into position, and Raleigh pulls her up, tucks her hankies in her dressing gown pocket, and starts pulling the couch cushions off the couch and onto the floor.

“Raleigh—”

“Sit there,” he says, pushing her down onto the nearest cushion. After a moment, she drops into a cross-legged seating position and watches as he arranges the cushions on the floor, sets up the pillows, hands her several blankets, then pulls out their largest flannel sheet.

“Watch your head!” And he shakes it out over her in a flap of sheet and a billowing wave of cream that settles on the couch arm, the small bookshelf, and the dining chairs, forming a tent under which Mako is sheltered.

She hears him moving about, and the sheet shifts and tugs as he pulls it and settles things down on it. When she taps the sheet above her head, his hand brushes over the sheet where her head is, light as a caress. A moment later, their favourite relaxation playlist comes on, filling the room with music. And then the corner of the sheet lifts, and Raleigh crawls in, big and grinning and so, so proud of himself.

Mako laughs at him, because he is silly and funny and he made her a ‘blanket fort’ and she loves him.

So when he crawls over to begin arranging the blankets around her, she lunges for him.

They roll over, all elbows, knees, and limbs. Mako giggles when he yelps, and yelps when he grabs her waist and runs his fingers along her ribs. And then puts her hand up over his mouth when he leans up to kiss her.

“I am sick.”

She punctuates the reminder with a bout of coughing – so undignified! And Raleigh holds her until the racking cough has ended, and she sags against him.

“I made you a blanket fort,” he says, after a moment. “Well, it’s really a sheet-fort, but the principle is the same.”

Mako hiccups with laughter, but manages to keep from bursting into another bout of coughing. “Yes,” she says as she reaches behind and pulls one of the blankets up over them and lets herself relax against him. “It is very…cosy. Thank you.”


End file.
